College Bound
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Jacob is ecstatic. He wants to give Bella the good news. He is enrolled in College. Bella has a surprise of her own.


**College Bound**

**By Lady of Spain**

**Summary**: With summer almost at an end, Jake surprises Bella with the news that he's starting college in a few weeks. Bella has a surprise for him too.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The Black residence was filled with the cheerful noise of Jacob's whistling. Wouldn't Bella be surprised? He'd worked so hard to get all his classes completed and had filled out the paperwork to attend the junior college at Peninsula. He looked forward to driving to school in the same car, studying side by side, and canoodling in-between assignments.

He smiled at his dad while he took out the garbage, and washed his sheets, and even while he cleaned the bathroom. Nothing could detract from his jovial mood. College—he was going to college!

* * *

They walked hand in hand along the shore at First Beach, but Jacob felt like running. He was busting at the seams to tell her about his new plans. Turning to her, he finally disclosed the reason for his more than chipper mood.

Jacob fairly beamed while he said, "Guess what? I did it, Bells. You're looking at a college freshman. I hit the books, as hard as I could, and I'm on my way to Peninsula. We'll be together."

"Jacob, I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it."

The grin on his face started to fade. He noticed that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes when she congratulated him.

He lifted her hand, kissing her wrist. "What's the matter? We could both go to Peninsula, now. I thought this news would send you over the moon, honey."

Bella halted, and turning toward him, swept through his mass of black, spiky hair, with the tips of her fingers. "Nothing … nothing's the matter. I'm just so emotional right now. It's such a shock, you know?"

She ended the conversation abruptly, by distracting him with one of her awesome kisses. Their walk was cut short, as the rain descended. They ran, slogging through the deluge, to the shelter of the Rabbit.

* * *

Three weeks later, Jacob was on the phone with Bella. "Sure, sure, I remember. Six thirty tonight. I'll be there. What's the occasion, anyway? Well, I guess I'll find out then, huh?"

That evening found him sitting at the Swan's dining table. A spread fit for a king sat atop it, the smell tantalizing Jacob's taste buds.

Charlie was all smiles; something was up, that was for sure. Before they took a bite, Charlie stood, tapping his glass with a spoon. "Let's all drink a toast to my daughter, Bells, for a successful year at ASU. Congratulations, kitten. I'm really proud of you."

ASU—as in Arizona State University? As in far away from La Push? As in far away from the boy who loved her?

It all fit. That day when he mentioned Peninsula, he got the feeling that she was hiding something—a big something. Not to be a spoil sport about it, he forced a smile, and drank a toast with them.

Jacob's appetite had vanished, a huge boulder having taken up the space allotted for food consumption. He picked at his plate, hoping no one would notice.

Bella followed him to the car. She bowed her head, unable to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but you were so glad to get into college yourself. I got a scholarship, Jake. It's an opportunity I can't let pass."

He lifted her chin, trying bravely to disguise the hurt that was certain to show in his eyes. "And I wouldn't want you to. I'm happy for you … really, I am.

"When do you leave?"

"Friday.

"I promise I'll write to you every week, and I'll be back by the middle of May."

"Sure, sure," he answered, hiding his heartbreak.

* * *

Friday came. He'd called, but there was no answer. Maybe they'd already left for the airport. Their goodbyes were spoken the night before, but he still needed to hear her voice once more, before she left.

Jacob headed down to the beach, barefoot, with his head hanging, gazing at the driftwood littering the shore.

His ears pricked up. Another pair of bare feet was running toward him. Bella appeared, breathless from the exertion. She threw her arms around his neck.

Was he seeing things? "Bells … What are you doing here?"

"I'm not going."

Was he hearing things too? "But what about ASU? What about your scholarship?"

"It'll keep. We'll attend Peninsula for two years, and then go to ASU—together."

Swallowing thickly, he croaked, "You'd do that for me?"

Her eyebrow quirked. "I already did."

Jacob let out a shout of joy, lifting her from her feet. At that moment, as if in agreement, the hidden sun peeped through the clouds, shining its light on the happy, college bound couple.

The End

* * *

A/N: Today's the day: My new novel, The Lost Years, is available in Kindle edition, for free at Amazon. The free promotion ends on the 22nd. Get 'em while they last.


End file.
